


It'll be okay

by Superwholockian444



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholockian444/pseuds/Superwholockian444
Summary: At the end of episode nine, season 10 the reader tells Dean that they'll get through everything together, just like they always have. That everything will be okay.





	It'll be okay

Cas and I glance at each other over Claire's head as we hear the sounds of a battle inside the house. The house that Dean is in. I tear open the door of Baby and make my way towards the house, sprinting the short distance.  
I open the door to find the bodies of all the loan sharks and Randy on the floor, Dean in the middle of the pools of blood and bodies. Claire screamed when she saw the sight, and Cas quickly shields her eyes from the mess. As Sam races to Dean I closed my eyes, wishing with everything I had that I was wrong in the fact that it might be the mark.  
That fucking thing had caused nothing but trouble ever since Cain had gifted the mark to Dean.  
Sam's voice broke through my head, words echoing throughout my skull, and flying out before I can catch on to what he said.  
I kneel besides Sam and Dean, taking Dean's hand in mine.  
"Look at me Dean, doll please." I say. The man's eye stare at me, heartbroken that the mark was still active when he thought that it had finally came to a halt.  
"We will get through this, Doll, we always have and we always will, okay? it will all be okay.It's team Free Will together til the end. Sammy, Cas, And I will always be here for you. We've over came so many things, that this will be nothing more than a distant memory soon baby." Dean's eyes glaze over slightly as I speak and my heart aches, aches for the fact that there was nothing that I could do at the moment.  
Sam helps Dean off his knees while I find a rag to wipe off Dean's face. I press a kiss to the side of his cheek while he grabs my hand.  
"I love you Y/n." The man lowly wishpered in my ear as we leave the house.


End file.
